PROJECT SUMMARY - Chemical Exposure Facility Core (CXC) The Chemical Exposure Facility Core (CXC), directed by Kim Anderson, supply passive sampling devices (PSDs) and analytical services to advance environmental health science. Members of the EHS CC will apply PSDs and our analytical methods to provide decision support for stakeholders such as community organizations, manufacturers, regulators, legislators, NGOs, health care providers, and pharmaceutical firms. Accurately assessing the breadth of a person's exposures to environmental toxicants is central to the challenge of studying environmental health effects. The CXC offers directly analytical methods for over 1,500 organic chemicals and facilitates additional chemical analyses through our additional campus resources. The lack of low cost, easy-to-use personal sampling technology hinders epidemiological studies, especially in disadvantaged populations. Over the last several years with OSU and EHS Core Center investments have built personal sampling wristband technology with unique analytical methods. We made these investments, specifically because Public Health faculty and Community partners were enthusiastic about its broad potential to fill a key gap in Public Health. Our passive wristband sampler was developed to provide a relevant, quantifiable assessment of chemical bioavailable exposure. The passive sampling platform including wristbands will form the foundation for providing new and critical resources for Center researchers to measure organic chemicals that are a crucial component of the chemical exposures. Over 1,500 volatile and semi-volatile organic chemicals can be quantified. Through our core, in partnership with the Integrated Health Sciences Facility Core and Community Engagement Cores, we enhance and stimulate many partnerships and collaborative efforts using the analytical methods and passives sampling/wristband platform as the gravitational force that bring researchers, public health experts, community organizations and citizens together. Passive samplers naturally stimulate collaborative research relationships and interdisciplinary teams. The Core will provide center investigator and study participants and their communities, novel and appropriate data visualization of our wristband data. The CXC will extract and analyze chemical mixtures, thereby enabling EHS CC members to measure concentrations of environmental toxicants.